Divided Loyalties
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Chief sends Kitty on a mission. But it changes the lives of the felines that call themselves Warriors and change's both Dudley and Kitty's lives. All sorts of cats die cause of Kitty and Dudley, and new evils emerge within the clan from Kitty's kin...
1. Beginning of the Prophecy

At the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, Kitty Katswell came and took a cup of coffee and rolled her eyes as she noticed Dudley staring at pictures of meat on his computer for the millionth time. She noticed that the Chief had already sent out all the agents on missions except for her and Dudley. The Chief then sent Dudley on a mission and Dudley left.

"Hey, Chief, what gives? Me and Dudley always go on missions" Kitty protested. "Well, you see. you need to do this mission **alone **because it involves cats, more cats then Dudley could handle. We need you to head to the forest several miles west from Petropolis to investigate on the cats that live there" Chief explained.

"Well, okay" Kitty said and left to see the T.U.F.F. Mobile still available for use. Kitty hopped in and started it. _Feels different without Dudley next to me, oh well._

Dudley headed on a mission with Agents Skunk and Groundhog on a different T.U.F.F. Mobile to stop another one of D.O.O.M.'s evil plots. He sighed. _I've always been on missions with Kitty! She may not know it, but I am in love with her, but I don't know if she feels the same! _Dudley then hit the brakes. It was Snaptrap and his gang of evildoers.

Kitty drove out of Petropolis and towards the forest that the Chief was referring to. She stopped the vehicle and stepped out and walked through the forest. _So quiet! _Kitty thought before a tortoiseshell leaped from the trees and slammed into Kitty.

"Ow!" Kitty yelped. The tortoiseshell looked away and dashed the other direction. Kitty got up and saw the tortoiseshell panting. "Thanks a lot! That rabbit would've fed half the clan! And now Graystripe is going to be mad at me because I left the clan before anybody woke up!"

Kitty blinked.

"Oh, you're a cat, right? You stand like a twoleg! And you have a extra pelt on-"It's called clothing, and what's a twoleg?" Kitty asked.

"Naked, stands on two paws, wears stuff everywhere on them..." the tortoiseshell explained. "And you said there was a clan?" Kitty asked curiously. "There are four clans in the forest, I'm in ThunderClan" the tortoiseshell meowed, "Are you a kittypet? No you can't be...so you're a loner?".

"What's your name?" Kitty said, dodging the question. "Sorrelpaw" the tortoiseshell said, "You?". "Kitty, Kitty Katswell" Kitty replied. "Want to see the camp? We don't usually let loners tour our clan, but you seem pretty friendly" Sorrelpaw purred, "Although you should lose the stuff on you".

"You mean, all of this?" Kitty said, pointing to her shirt, pants, shoes, gloves, and headband. "Yep, all of it".

Kitty sighed._ Doing this for T.U.F.F., I'm doing this for T.U.F.F. _Kitty slipped off all of her clothes and steadily got on all four paws. "Good" Sorrelpaw meowed as she led Kitty towards ThunderClan camp.

**Back at ThunderClan camp**

"Dustpelt, take Brambleclaw and Mousefur on a hunting patrol" Graystripe ordered. Dustpelt left Firestar's den and Cinderpelt came in. Graystripe had been sleeping in Firestar's den ever since Firestar and Sandstorm left on a journey.

"What is it, Cinderpelt?" Graystripe meowed. "StarClan spoke with me" Cinderpelt meowed, "They say a cat will come to this clan and destroy lives and change the future forever!". "What?!" Graystripe gasped, "What do we do?".

"They said we have to chase the cat out before it becomes a warrior!" Cinderpelt explained. "Yes, I see. But when will this cat come?" Graystripe asked.

Before Cinderpelt could answer, she was interrupted by a meow from Sorrelpaw. "I brought some interested in our clan!" Sorrelpaw meowed. Warriors, kits, and elders left their dens and approached Kitty. "Wow, she's very thin" a kit gasped.

"Be kind, Shrewkit" Ferncloud snapped, "Sorrelpaw, why did you bring her here?". "Because she seemed very interested in our clan, Firestar was!" Sorrelpaw pointed out.

"Good point" Brightheart meowed. "No, its not" Cinderpelt hissed, leaving Firestar's den, "Graystripe, please tell this cat she is not welcome here".

"Okay, I'll-" But Graystripe stopped and his eyes widened as he took in the view of what appeared to be the most beautiful, slender, cat he'd ever seen, "Wh-wh-what's your name?" Graystripe stuttered. "Kitty" Kitty replied.

"Graystripe!" Cinderpelt snapped at him. "What?" Graystripe said. "Tell this cat that _she isn't welcome here_" Cinderpelt hissed through gritted teeth. "Why? She's done nothing wrong!" Graystripe whispered.

"SERIOUSLY?! Have you forgotten the prophecy I shared with you!" Cinderpelt hissed as they talked privately in Firestar's den. "Shut up!" Graystripe snapped, slamming into Cinderpelt's flank, sending her tumbling till she stopped at the edge of Firestar's den.

"How could you hurt your own medicine cat?" Cinderpelt gasped, "I call the prophecy as I see it. They could not have been more clear with us! They must really not want our clans to be shattered by this cat!".

"I don't believe that a cat that _beautiful _could cause such horror! She's nice! Sorrelpaw said so!" Graystripe protested. "Oh so you're taking advice from an _apprentice _now?!" Cinderpelt snapped as she got up and was leaving, "The fate of the four clans rest in your decision, Graystripe!".

Graystripe blinked. _There's nothing wrong with her! Is there?_

"And this is the nursery" Sorrelpaw said. Kitty peered inside and saw Brightheart and Ferncloud nursing their kits. Kitty took a step in and rolled in the moss and heather. "Oh, Sorrelpaw! I could live here forever!" Kitty meowed with delight.

"Well, you'd have to raise kits to do that" Sorrelpaw chuckled. Kitty laughed too and exited the nursery. Graystripe then padded up to Kitty. "It seems you like it here, would you like to become an apprentice? You would be trained to hunt and fight the other clans and earn your warrior name" Graystripe asked. "Sure!" Kitty replied. _Its not like I'm selling my soul to this, I'm doing this for T.U.F.F._

Kitty watched as Graystripe ran up to Highrock. "All of ThunderClan, come here!" Graystripe announced. Warriors, queens, and elders came. Brightheart's daughter, Whitekit, ran past Kitty. "I'm going to be an apprentice!" Whitekit squealed.

"No, not yet" Brightheart purred. "Then who is it?" Whitekit squeaked. "Cats before me, I want to make our _welcomed_ visitor" Graystripe announced, glaring at Cinderpelt, "An apprentice, Kitty, step forward".

Kitty looked at the other warriors and stepped forward. "Your apprentice name will be Softpaw, your mentor will be Brackenfur" Graystripe announced. _Softpaw! My claws are registered as lethal weapons for crying out loud! _Kitty sighed. Brackenfur then went up to her.

"I'll give you a tour of the territory tomorrow" Brackenfur said before leaving. Then Sorrelpaw came up to Kitty. "Softpaw, the apprentice's den is over here" Sorrelpaw meowed. Kitty nodded and went into the den. She slept between Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw and fell asleep.


	2. Around the borders

Kitty slept soundly until she felt a force nudge her. Her eyes fluttered open, it was her mentor, Brackenfur. "Ah yes, the tour" Kitty meowed groggily. She got up on all fours and followed him.

They left ThunderClan camp and Kitty noticed a tree with a little Tawny Owl inside. "That's the Owl Tree" Brackenfur meowed, "One legend says that one of our first leaders, Owlstar, learned night-hunting from such an owl". "Wow" Kitty said in awe.

They walked past the Owl Tree and Kitty was surprised by the four trees that were in front of her. They were huge! "That's Fourtrees, where all the clans meet in peace at the full moon" Brackenfur explained. Then they padded towards four big oak trees.

"Wow!" Kitty said in surprise, "there's a rock in the middle and everything!". Brackenfur mentally facepalmed. "Um...you don't seem to live in a nature-oriented place" Brackenfur meowed. "No, I lived in a city. Petropolis" Kitty responded as they headed towards the moor. "This is home to one of the clans, WindClan" Brackenfur explained.

Kitty looked on and noticed a male brown tabby and two females chasing a rabbit. They circled around it till the brown tabby pummeled it with his paws till it fell dead. Then one of the females picked up the rabbit as the other two cats continued to search for prey.

"Males are called toms and females are called she-cats. They call you guys that back in Petropolis, right?" Brackenfur asked. "No, males are called guys, dudes, boys, or men, while females are called girls, women, or ladies" Kitty explained. "Way too complicated" Brackenfur laughed as they moved ahead towards the Thunderpath.

"This is the line between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, but sometimes we have to take it to get to the Moonstone" Brackenfur explained.

They went back to the Owl Tree and past some water till they were at some rocks. "Sunningrocks, ThunderClan and RiverClan have battled over this piece for many moons" Brackenfur meowed, "moons are about thirty sunrises". _So a month then. _Kitty thought to herself.

After Brackenfur showed Kitty the rest of the territory from Snakerocks to Twolegplace while explaining to her all the terms the clan uses, they returned to ThunderClan camp. "Enjoyed the tour?" Brackenfur asked. "I did" Kitty meowed "Thank you".

"You are welcome" Brackenfur meowed, "Perfect timing, the dawn patrol is back". Kitty turned around to see Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Rainpaw back with lots of fresh-kill.

Graystripe was carrying a plump rabbit, and he was heading towards Kitty.

Before Graystripe spoke, Cinderpelt jumped in between Kitty and Graystripe. "I assume you were going to feed that to the five hungry elders waiting for you" Cinderpelt said with a hiss in her voice.

Graystripe and Cinderpelt then sat right next to the elder's den. "Why? They're going to die anyway! I was about to have some with Softpaw!" Graystripe growled. "YOU SOUND LIKE BROKENSTAR!" Cinderpelt snapped, "Feeding the elders IS part of the warrior code! Graystripe, are you mentally insane?!".

Before Graystripe answered, Cinderpelt picked up the rabbit and walked into the elder's den. She dropped the rabbit between Frostfur and Dappletail. "What did Graystripe about us dying anyway?" One-eye growled.

"Now why would Graystripe say that? He's a loyal deputy" Cinderpelt lied. "Come here, Cinderpelt" Cinderpelt's mother, Frostfur, meowed. "I want you to know if Graystripe is giving you any problems, let me know" Frostfur meowed.

"Thanks, mom, but I'll be fine" Cinderpelt meowed, leaving.

Cinderpelt came out to see Kitty playing with Ferncloud's kits. Kitty was laughing as Spiderkit kept trying to get her tail while Shrewkit batted at her paws.

"She'll be a great mother someday" Brightheart meowed.

"And soon a great warrior" Thornclaw added.

_Are these cats blind?! She's going to destroy the clans! _Cinderpelt felt like she was going to panic and have a heart attack. How could these cats sit back and praise Softpaw, no, Kitty, when she was going to destroy the clans?!

The sun then fell. Kitty went into the Apprentice den and curled up in the middle for warmth. _I've never had that much fun since I was a kitten! In T.U.F.F., it was strictly enforced to act like an adult, here, I can run free! _Then a chill went up her spine, T.U.F.F.! How could she forget?

Kitty leaped over Sootpaw and ran out through the ravine and then started sprinting on two legs. Her clothes were still there on the ground! Kitty got back into her clothes and ran into her T.U.F.F. mobile and drove off to Petropolis.

**Back at ThunderClan**

Cinderpelt woke up, she noticed she was dreaming. She saw her former leader, Bluestar. "Bluestar!" Cinderpelt greeted, "Its so good to see you!".

"Not exactly" Bluestar meowed, "She's here, she'll destroy the clans". "I know" Cinderpelt meowed. "A cat, you know who he is, is blind to this prophecy by love, and he will kill for this cat" Bluestar replied.

_KILL?! _"But, he's a loyal deputy, who could he kill?!" Cinderpelt gasped. "Those who once mattered to him most" Bluestar replied before disappearing.

"WAIT!" Cinderpelt yowled, but Bluestar was already gone.

**At Petropolis**

Kitty parked her T.U.F.F. mobile right in front of T.U.F.F. and ran inside. She checked her watch. _5 AM, I'm early, that's good. _Kitty entered the working area and noticed nobody was there, except for the Chief, whom was sleeping in his office, and Dudley.

Dudley turned around and his eyes lit up as he saw Kitty.

"KITTYYYYYY!" Dudley barked as he jumped on Kitty. "Ah! Dudley!" Kitty gasped. "Oops, sorry" Dudley whimpered. "Hello, Kitty" the Chief said, "So did you get information?".

"I got a lot of information!" Kitty explained all about what she found out while Dudley looked at her with perked ears. "Wow, that's a lot. I had to write all that down on my notepad!" the Chief said, "And you 'live' with them? Your in their training?".

"Yes, I was given the name Softpaw" Kitty responded right before Dudley burst into laughter. "Dudley! It's not funny!" Kitty hissed. "Do they wake up in the morning? You might want to go back before they notice your departure" the Chief pointed out.

"Oh, crap, you're right! I got to go back before they notice! Bye Chief, bye Dudley!" Kitty said before rushing out and leaping into her T.U.F.F. mobile and driving off. Dudley looked from the window, and his ears drooped.

"I know you miss Kitty, but this is a very important mission" the Chief said. "Then why can't I go?!" Dudley whined. "Because...um...I can't tell you that" the Chief said. "Then I'm going after her!" Dudley snapped.

"NO! Dudley!" But it was too late, Dudley had already jumped into his own T.U.F.F. mobile and took off. "Oh no..." the Chief muttered.

Kitty parked her vehicle and put her clothes and shoes in the trunk before springing onto all fours and dashing to ThunderClan camp.

_Oh, please, may they still be asleep! _Kitty ran into camp and froze.

Her mentor, Brackenfur, was right in front of her.


	3. Learning Hunting and Fighting Skills

Kitty stiffened as Brackenfur cast her an unreadable glare. He looked at her for what seemed like a lifetime before he spoke.

"I see you haven't brought back any prey" Brackenfur meowed, "Where were you?". "I-I was hunting, but I didn't find any...thing" _Seriously, Kitty?! He's not going to buy that!_

Brackenfur gave Kitty a skeptical look. "Not too sure that I believe you, we should talk to Graystripe about it" Brackenfur replied. Kitty looked down in shame and followed her mentor to the leader's den.

"Yes, Brackenfur?" Graystripe asked, his eyes on Kitty. "Softpaw left without permission and claims that she went hunting and couldn't find anything, but she doesn't even know how to hunt properly yet, _do you?" _Brackenfur growled. Kitty trembled and looked at Graystripe.

"Maybe that's why she went to hunt, she's probably just dying to learn from you, Brackenfur, show some respect!" Kitty was surprised by how harsh Graystripe sounded towards her mentor. Brackenfur was about to respond when Cinderpelt burst into the den.

"NO!" Cinderpelt yowled, "I refuse to let this slide!". Kitty yelped as Cinderpelt thwacked her face with a single paw. Cinderpelt's fur was bristling. "She's not meant to be a warrior! Graystripe, she's not loyal! She must be a spy!" Cinderpelt hissed.

"Do you really think so?" Brackenfur asked, narrowing his eyes at Kitty. "Don't answer that, _medicine cat" _Graystripe sneered, "She's just as loyal as any other apprentice! Brackenfur, take her to the Sandy Hollow for training with Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw".

Brackenfur leaded Kitty silently to the Sandy Hollow. Kitty noticed Sorrelpaw, Rainpaw, and their mentors in the Sandy Hollow. "Now, Rainpaw, all you need to do is _dodge _Sorrelpaw's blows, if you strike, you'll expose yourself!" Cloudtail snapped. Rainpaw ignored Sorrelpaw and struck a paw towards Sorrelpaw. She swung the other direction and slammed into Rainpaw's shoulder.

"Mouse-brain!" Cloudtail hissed, "Listen to me! Dodge!". "Hello Brackenfur, are you here to train the new apprentice?" Dustpelt asked. "Yea" Brackenfur replied, "Softpaw, all you need to-"

_ROOOOOOWWWWWRRRR!_

"What in StarClan's name?!" Cloudtail gasped. "That sounded like Cinderpelt!" Dustpelt gasped. "Over there!" Kitty gasped, pointing to outside the ravine. Kitty, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, and Cloudtail ran out the ravine and ran towards Snackrocks, Kitty gasped.

Cinderpelt's eyes were bleeding.

Kitty ran up to Cinderpelt and spotted a slash mark from ear to ear, going through her eyes. Graystripe was standing over her. "She must've gotten attacked by a fox" Graystripe said emotionlessly, "Let's take her to the RiverClan medicine cat and hope he can help".

_I guess he needs to stay calm at all times_. Kitty looked down at Cinderpelt, who was still yelling for her life. "Dustpelt, Cloudtail, carry Cinderpelt. Brackenfur and Softpaw, head back to ThunderClan" Graystripe said, he looked at Softpaw, compassion in his eyes.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _Kitty shrugged it off and followed Brackenfur down the ravine to the Sandy Hollow. Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw were looking at them.

"What happened?" Sorrelpaw gasped. "Cinderpelt got attacked by a fox" Brackenfur meowed, "It clawed her eyes". "That's terrible!" Rainpaw gasped. "Now, Sorrelpaw, attack Softpaw" Brackenfur ordered.

Sorrelpaw turned to face Kitty and then leaped at her. Kitty dodged it. "One good away to get the advantage is to bite her tail and yank her off balance" Brackenfur suggested.

Kitty bit down of Sorrelpaw's tail, but Sorrelpaw twisted around and slammed a paw between Kitty's eyes. Kitty fell back and Sorrelpaw leaped at her again, but to her suprise, Kitty leaped at her at the same time and slammed her into the ground.

Kitty grabbed Sorrelpaw by the scruff and flung her across the Sandy Hollow. Sorrelpaw hissed and charged at her. Kitty instinctively leaped, but Sorrelpaw ran the other way and Kitty slammed into the dirt.

Before Sorrelpaw could pin her, Kitty twisted around and headbutted her, Sorrelpaw collasped. "I win" Kitty meowed with triumph. "Amazing! That was _brilliant!_" Brackenfur purred, "You'll be a great warrior!".

_Will I? But T.U.F.F...no, my loyalty is...to ThunderClan? _Kitty thought, unsure of herself. "Before sunfall, I can teach you how to hunt" Brackenfur said. "Great!" Kitty purred.

They decided to head to the Owl Tree to hunt.

"Okay, Softpaw" Brackenfur meowed, "Crouch till your belly is not touching the ground. Great, just like that! Make sure you don't step on any leaves or twigs, it'll scare off the prey, when you're close enough, not too close, you leap and kill the prey with a bite to the neck!".

"Now watch me" Brackenfur meowed as he approached a squirrel nibbling a nut under a tree. Brackenfur crouched down low and began stalking till he stopped dead in his tracks. Then Brackenfur leaped at the squirrel and grasped it in his paws before killing it with a swift bite.

"See! Just like that! And then you put it somewhere safe, like under this bush, here, and continue hunting and you come back for it on the way back to camp, now you hunt something!"

Kitty gulped, _hunt something?_ She was just taught how to do this!

"Okay" Kitty whispered.

"Some hunting advice, open your mouth to find scents" Brackenfur added.

Kitty opened her mouth and got a mixture of scents. She then noticed a little mouse grooming itself.

Kitty lowered herself and stalked it slowly.

_Crack!_

_Crap!_ Kitty thought as the twig beneath her scared off the mouse. _Just try again, Kitty. _Kitty then looked up to see a songbird singing on top of a tree. Kitty pounced, but slammed her head into the tree, scaring off the songbird.

Furious, she climbed to the top of the tree and snapped her claws around the songbird before it could fly off, she bit it on the neck, and fell to the ground, still holding her catch.

"That was excellent!" Brackenfur purred, "Catch one more piece of prey, then we'll head back".

Kitty put her piece of fresh-kill next to Brackenfur's piece and scented a vole, only mouse-lengths away from its burrow.

Kitty was very careful, she stalked and lunged with cheetah-like speed and snapped the vole's spine, killing it.

Brackenfur took his squirrel and Kitty took her songbird and vole and placed them on the fresh-kill pile. Graystripe came out of the cave, eyes shining with pride.

"Great job, Softpaw!" Graystripe purred. "Take your catches to the queens, I'll take my squirrel to the elders" Brackenfur meowed.

Kitty happily scooped her songbird and vole in her jaws and gave them to the queens.

"Thank you" Ferncloud purred.

"Yes, Thank you" Brightheart meowed. Ferncloud and Brightheart's kits mewed their thanks, and Kitty left, feeling very good about herself.

"All those who can catch their own prey come here!" Graystripe announced, "I am here to make two kits, apprentices. Spiderkit, come here" .

Spiderkit dashed to his proper place.

"Your name shall be Spiderpaw, Mousefur, I hope you pass down your swiftness and skill to this cat"

Spiderpaw and Mousefur touched noses.

"Shrewpaw, your mentor shall be Thornclaw, which I hope passes down his strength and loyalty"

"Spiderpaw! Shrewpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Now with that aside, it is full-moon. I, Mousefur, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Ashfur, Goldenflower, Frostfur, Brightheart, Softpaw, Spiderpaw, and Shrewpaw will go to the gathering" Graystripe announced.

_Brackenfur told me about that, now I actually get to really go! _Kitty thought excitedly.


End file.
